Good And Justice Will Prevail
by HoshiToTsuki
Summary: After the return of a pregnant Lucile and some upsetting new discoveries, Howl and Sophie struggle to make things right in the neighboring kingdom. But will Prince Justin's baby find his true place, the throne? Will the trio's friendship, lives, last!
1. Author's Note

To My Readers,

Hi, people! Guess what! The sequel is almost 2 months late!!! I'm so so so so so sorry. I can't express how sad it is for me. But my account locked me out only on my computer. So now I will only be able to update once a week, tops. I'm really sorry. This is only an author's not because I'm on my friend's computer, actually. I will try to update tonight but the most that I can promise you is next Thursday. If my computer stops being an ass then I will update sooner, I promise.

It's not my writing, I write chapters quickly. I actually have the first half of the first chapter for this complete. Only half to go XD!!! But it's the fact that my laptop doesn't let me log into fanfiction accounts. So I will start emailing the content to myself, opening email in school, and moving the content to old documents and uploading during lunch periods. Aren't I so smart?! So I apologze, but it will all be here, shortly. Expect chapters on Thursdays.

I thank you with all my heart for your patience.

Love,

HoshiToTsuki


	2. Splitting

**GOOD AND JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL**

**Sequel to: ****A Plain Girl Like Me**

_Copyrigh_t: Hayao Miyazaki _Original Works by_: HoshiToTsuki

**A.N. Hi guys!!! –waves frantically- I feel so good working on this first chapter of the sequel! I can't believe that it is already mid-October, still earlier than you guys were expecting but I couldn't help myself. I am definitely NOT sure how long this will be but I have some requirements for this new story. **

**1)****I will not update until I get ten reviews.**

**2)****I will delete every flame.**

**3)****Chapters will only be re-written if I feel the need for them to be.**

**I also hold the right to do whatever I want to the characters and all that jazz but for the most part this is going to stay the same as last time. However… if a couple months (1-2) pass without my preferred amount of reviews, I will update so don't worry. I think you have all waited long enough so let's go!**

**(BTW I own nothing besides the plot, Lucille, and any other characters that I mention up here!)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_The smell of blood filled the clearing as she turned back to her husband, supported by a soldier whose intent was to kill her. His broken leg was wrapped with two boards that they had stolen from a fence and her socks. The soldier looked as if he didn't know what to do, if he released the Prince, he would crumple to the ground without his crutches. Then again, he couldn't let the woman escape. She would spread propaganda about the kingdom, and most would probably believe her. Since the war, King Alphonse's reputation was at a plateau, but threatened to plummet with another poor deed._

_"What will you do now, soldier?" Lucille called out, walking slowly towards the two men, leaving her opponents behind her. She wiped the tears from her eyes, smudging her face with blood and dirt. The man's eyes seemed to become anxious, as he scanned the clearing for a solution that was not there. His gray leotard was stiff, ironed to look how the King's army would be expected to. High, black boots ran to his knee, where black pants tucked in neatly. A sword glinted in the fading sunlight, casting bright lights on the trees and earth of the clearing._

_"Will you fight as your comrades did? Will you surrender, live? Either way, you will lose to a woman," she laughed, a slightly maniacal sound as she stopped, within sword's reach of him. She held the fallen soldier's sword lazily at her side, its weight tugging at her arm. Adjusting her grip, she stared into the soldier's light eyes, and he stared back. _

_"Lucille you're making a fool of me," Justin muttered, smiling slightly. "I'm a Prince for god's sakes and my wife is protecting me." He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow._

_"You shut your mouth now," she reprimanded. "If you'd listened to me in the first place and not gone off hunting with only that little knife, your leg wouldn't be broken, now would it?" she asked him fiercely. _

_Sighing, he allowed her to continued talking without further interruption. She was a brave woman, which was for sure. However… he had no idea how she could have possibly learned to fight like this. Imperial soldiers, dead at the hands of a fisher's daughter. It was quite literally unheard of. _

_The soldier's eyes were trained on Lucille's, he recorded her slightest movement, though there were not many. She kept her stride slow and steady, tormenting the man. Her large, pregnant stomach stuck out like a pumpkin from her maternity dress. Her thoughts temporarily drifted to the unborn fetus… and she realized that this could definitely not be good for the still-developing little one. _

_She felt like laughing aloud at Justin's words… how could he think of pride at a time like this? How comical that he could worry about maintaining his appearance as a prince when his family was at stake. In a life threatening situation… instigated by his own country, his own father, even! The lengths to which a man would go if only to sustain his honor…._

_"Go, man," Lucille straightened from her hostile position, placing a hand on her lower back to support her bulging abdomen. "I don't want to be a murderer, and two soldiers in one day are enough to satisfy my appetite. Go back to the Prince's father, King Alphonse, and tell him that I am not dead! Tell him that the true heir shall one day rule! I shall sit on the throne in his wife's place, at the right hand of my husband. Go!" she ordered, gesturing sharply with her hand, waving the tall, willowy man away, out of her path._

_He looked regretful for a moment, glancing between Lucille, his fallen comrades, and Justin. In a sudden motion, he swept the injured prince off of his feet, carrying him over his shoulder. _

_"I'll take the prince! Those are my orders and I stand by them!" he exclaimed, drawing a long, thin sword from the jewel studded sheath at his hip. The intense color of the rubies was only magnified by the dancing rouge, amber, and oranges of the setting sun over the treetops. "My orders were to slay his wench and return him safely to the palace, sheltered from the evil temptations of a mongrel's child!" the man's voice was surprisingly deep for such a slight body, the voice echoed through the tainted clearing, sick with the scent of blood in the air. _

_"Don't be an idiot, man!" Justin exclaimed, smacking the man over the back of the head. "Take me and we'll keep the woman's fate silent! She's nothing to me! We'll send her back to the Castle of the Great Wizard Howl! She and I lived there with the wizard, his wife and apprentice for a while back! Nobody shall hear of or from her again, if she knows what's good for her she'll keep her child's identity in shadows, as well. Chances are she'll miscarry, anyway, and that's only all the better," the blonde snarled, persuading the soldier with his hot words. _

_"Sir…," the man's voice trailed off as he considered this. Tears stung Lucille's eyes at her husband's words; they were painful, even if she did know that they were false. Justin was a wonderful actor… good enough to trick her into almost believing though she knew he was speaking the polar opposite of his true feelings. "Yes, yes there's no need for any more deaths today. A life for a life… if she was willing to spare me then I can only do the same in return," the man nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing. It was a dangerous line that he walked, but he continued forward. _

_"Let's go," Justin forced himself onto his feet, slinging an arm around the soldier's shoulders. He hobbled forward, forcing his stable escort along with him. Salty moisture spilled from the raven-haired woman's eyes as she watched him go without a backward glance. The sun, setting in a tawny sky, was all that reflected off of her mammoth tears as she sunk to her knees in the marred dirt. Her small hands, blood stained now, grasped at the filthy surface, her nails becoming caked with dirt and the brown and black substance (wet with tears and blood from her own body) stuck to her hands. _

_"Why? Oh God why is this happening? Why can't I live normally like everyone else? Why did I end up pregnant with the true heir of the second largest kingdom in the lands? How come my husband has left me to go marry some petty, gorgeous princess who will bare him false children? Will he love her more? Will they rule on golden throne while I raise a fatherless child in the wreck of a castle of another couple? Will I still be welcome there, even?" And of course, Lucille knew the answers to all these questions before they left her lips. It was a test of her love for Justin. It was happening because that was fate. He wouldn't love her more, she knew that with all her heart, but he would love those children. Not like he loved hers, however. They would rule on golden throne and wear silken clothing while her child grew up in cotton and sheltered by wood alone. Maybe some magic, because she also knew that Howl and Sophie would have her back._

_But what stung Lucile the most of anything was the one truth of truths. Justin was gone. She would never see him again, ever. No matter how much she hoped for it, it wouldn't happen. It was just one of those things that one could tell a definite answer for. She was so lucky to have found him that now her luck had run out… and all that was left of him was this child. _

_Her hands flew to her belly as she clenched her teeth together, fighting to hold back tears but not able to do so as she made an oath to everything. An oath to herself, and oath to her baby, a swear to the Gods, a promise to Heaven, __Hell, and Nature all in one… and a promise to her undying and unstoppable love for Justin. She clung to her stomach protectively, knowing that this child's destiny was set in stone and impossible to chisel away. Irrevocably carved forever and ever._

_"I will protect this baby. I will teach it good and righteousness. This child will grow up knowing who their father is and aware of what they truly are, aware of what they should be. They will become the King or Queen of their true kingdom, the kingdom that Justin and I should have ruled together. They will rule or I will die trying to get them there. My children will not go unrecognized. My babies will only be his, this is my final child. I will die in love with him and I will live alone until then. To anything that listens right now and to the whole universe, I am the true Princess, and this is the heir of that place."_

"Lucille! Wake up! Lucille!" a man's urgent voice broke through her dream and all the woods and sun and blood and filth disappeared. She was snapped back to reality with tears in her eyes, and she hastily wiped them away, only to find that more were spilling out and her nightdress and face were already soaked with them. Howl's gentle eyes searched her soft features for any hint of what she was so upset over, and she swiftly took a glance out the window to see what time it must be. She could see only the dark heavens beyond and knew that (from the position of the moon) it must be very early in the morning.

"Oh, Howl… are you alright? Is Sophie okay?" the woman reached out her pale hands to grasp the larger hand of the wizard. He perched on the large bed next to her, his brilliant blue eyes worried as a grimace twisted his features for a moment before he chuckled. It was her turn to frown at his reaction and she wondered what could possibly be funny. The questions were totally serious, and more tears spilled down her cheeks as proof that she was in no mood to joke right now. Her pain at the memories of that day was slowly subsiding for tonight, just like it always did.

"You're the one in here sobbing and mumbling in your sleep, and I come in to find you clutching your pregnant stomach in pain… but all you can ask is how everyone else is. Selfless woman, it seems that all the women in my home ignore their own needs," Howl commented with a grin, revealing perfect, white teeth. Lucille rolled her eyes before replying.

"It was only a dream, Howl. My belly is fine, you know how it is. Besides, how loud was I?" she suddenly became self-conscious, wondering if the whole house was awake, now.

"Not very loud, quite silent, actually. I was on my way back from the bathroom and heard you," he explained, immediately evaporating her concern.

"Well that's a relief, at least." She sighed and moved into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Care to tell me what had you so upset? I'm not pressuring anything out of you, of course, but I would like to help out," his tone hinted entirely that he wasn't about to leave without at least a little bit of an answer. It was also implied that he had an idea of what she was troubled over. Lucile bit her lip for a moment, thinking of how to start and knowing that she could tell Howl and not worry about him pushing his luck. He was rather respectful when it came to the topic of Justin, surprisingly.

"It was about that day, you know the one," she whispered, staring hard at their interlocked hands. "I was remembering the way I… kept myself alive," she was not at all ashamed of her actions, those that had involved murder. Things happened in war, Lucile knew that. But she couldn't tell Howl how she had killed two men in cold blood. That would be too much for both of them to really stand.

"What about it?" his voice was encouraging, and oh-so-slightly prodding.

"The way Justin spoke, as if he didn't love me or the baby at all. It was hard to believe that he actually did love us both, the way he lies. Even though I know they were only very persuasive lies…," her voice fell into a faint tremble and she clung to the wizard's hand more anxiously, squeezing her eyes shut before continuing. "His eyes were so hard, Howl. He didn't even look back to see if I was watching him or what I looked like, it was really like he didn't care." She bit back tears, an awkward feeling possessing her now, this was something she hadn't even told Sophie. But there was an awkward aura about Howl, like you could tell him things and he would only make a joke out of them, not hold you to them, while at the same time taking it all very seriously.

"A man does what he has to do for his family. I'm sure that he was feeling just as miserable as you," the man reassured, reaching out his free hand to pat her shoulder firmly.

"I also remember the promise I made. The swears and honors that I told the world that day. That I will make this baby rule, they will have their rightful place as King or Queen," her dark eyes opened and she stared him right in the center of his shining pupil, always sparkling with laughter. He nodded, grinning.

"It's a heavy load, and a big promise, I must say that much. But, you know what? I believe that you can do it, and Sophie and I are going to try to help you whenever we can," he seemed sincere, and she knew he was. "I'm glad you told me, I knew that you must still be hurting about it. Let's say we'll talk another time?"

Lucile nodded slowly, but the gesture became more absolute, she knew that it was important her friends know everything if this was going to work. If her baby was going to rule, if good and justice was to prevail, she would need the Pendragons' help. "Thank you, Howl. I do appreciate it."

"Hey, if I can't even take care of a kid and a girl… I really am hopeless," he laughed, gently disconnecting his hand from hers and standing up. "Goodnight, Lucile. Dream better."

"Goodnight, then," she whispered, watching the door close softly, hiding his grinning face… and a suspicious hint of mischief that unsettled her. Howl was sure to be up to something….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**(A/N Okay I hate putting a note right in the middle of a chapter blech… but it has to be done. You definitely noticed that I am spelling 'Lucile' two different ways. I can't remember how I spelled it in APGLM… so I am typing what feels right. Please forgive me, because you know who I mean when I spell the name. Sorry, and thanks for understanding.)**

"Good morning," a small, redhead greeted the mother-to-be as she sat down at the breakfast table, kissing her on the cheek as she always did. Smiling, Lucille offered him a one-armed hug, as that was all her stomach would allow.

"Good morning, sweet boy," she embraced him tightly for a moment affectionately. That was her pet name for Markl, not only because of his addiction to sweets, but because he made it a point to kiss both Lucile and Sophie in the mornings and cuddle the baby, Michael. To Howl he simply clung or hugged his legs, but the intentions were obvious. The kid considered them all officially family, lately.

It was as if the latest addition to the Pendragon family had already been adopted as a baby brother. Markl was semi-protective of him, jumping to help whenever he heard him cry or make an awkward sound. Apparently the child had had younger sisters before, and a soft spot for small children. Lately, even, he'd been expressing interest in finding his sisters. The idea had only been a passing thought, but it lingered quite obviously in the minds of the adults. It was only a matter of time before he declared a search for his old family.

"Eggs, Lucile?" Sophie bustled over, offering a full bowl of at least two-dozen eggs to her. For such thin people, the group ate a lot.

"No, thank you. Did we run out of orange juice?" she requested subtly, finding that she wasn't very hungry this morning.

"Oh, come on, now! It's good for the baby," Sophie tapped Lucile's belly delicately, spooning some of the yellow mass onto the raven's plate. "Just in case. Don't feel any pressure. Markl, get the juice, please?" The carrot-top jumped up and rushed to get the desired item.

Lucile smiled to herself, eating some of the breakfast if only for her friend's sake. Sophie's cooking really was wonderful and she had no objections to eating it. A tall glass of juice was placed in front of her before the young boy scampered away to play with the baby. He seemed to get great joy from seeing other happy children, and though only Howl knew his full story, Lucile had the idea that something had gone bad before Howl came into his life. Markl seemed cheerful, now, however… even if he did seem to have his dark moments or bad days. Nobody seemed to understand the cause of these times, but the young apprentice was better off left alone during them.

"Markl I need you to do me a favor," Howl's tall, slender form appeared at the top of the stairs as he descended them quickly with a hop to his walk. "We're going to fly the castle, today, but first I need to go into town for a few things. Care to help me run errands more quickly?" he stopped with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face.

"Yes-!" Markl spun away from Michael to grin at his teacher.

"Why are we flying today? Is something wrong, Howl?" Sophie looked at her husband and the two little boys and then exchanging a weary look with Lucile. "Something hasn't happened that I need to know about, has it?" her tone was apprehensive, slightly testy.

"Not at all! But it's a beautiful day, I'd want to see the countryside on a day like this, and the fastest way to get there is air travel," he moved to Sophie's side and wrapped an arm around her waist reassuringly before turning her back to the stove. Lucile heard some soft whispering from Howl to Sophie as he took the long, wooden spoon from her and began pushing the bacon around. The woman remained silent as she watched Sophie nod a very small bit, realizing that she was going to be kept out of this for now.

Sending a sideways glance at the unsuspecting Markl, she wondered how he could remain so trusting of the two, while at the same time playing with their baby as if nothing could possibly go wrong. It was as if his mind was that simple, that a happy home was all he knew here. He seemed content with the fact that Howl had kept them all alive up until then, never even thinking of death or trouble coming too early for any of them. Lucile, of course, didn't believe it and knew that Howl had been lying through his teeth about it being a beautiful day… even if the sun was shining and the clouds in the sky were huge balls of fluff on a perfect, clear, blue background. The air was warm, but not hot nor cold… and baby birds were singing their joys of flying in the skies above.

_Early summer… Justin's birthday will be in a couple days. Since that night I talked with Howl a month ago, I haven't had a dream or nightmare about him once. It's rather odd, and I wonder if that wizard has anything to do with it_, she glared at Howl's back, seeing as nobody was looking. Her expression softened quickly, though; she knew that he was only trying to help her with whatever he was doing. A half smile played on his features as she wondered: _I wonder what it's like for Sophie, really, not just what she's told me…. Married to the Great Wizard Howl and living in his ruinous castle. She came here when she was only twenty… cursed into some old hag's body and pretending to be a cleaning lady. Did Howl remember the young woman from before? Did he recognize her? Was it true love from the start? _Tears were welling up in her eyes on their own, now, and she moved quickly to wipe them away before anybody saw. A lump in her throat had to be fought back, jealousy was beginning to overtake her this morning and she didn't like it.

"Be careful of him, you know. He's just getting over a cold… you'll feed Markl, won't you?" Lucile looked towards the others, the words seeming loud breaking through her thoughts like that. She watched as Sophie helped Howl by pulling the regal, satin jacket up on his shoulders as he usually wore it. Markl lifted the baby gently out of its pram and held it against his own chest, waiting for Howl to pick him up. "Wear a light jacket, please? It's chilly today," the mother fussed, holding out the coat towards the empty armed boy. He grumbled but slid into it for her sake.

"Don't worry about him, he's fine with me, Sophie," Howl kissed her softly on the cheek. Lucile turned away, pretending to read the morning paper that was lying on the table. She felt like an intruder, lately. The tender family moments between Howl, Sophie, Markl and the baby weren't hers and she knew that. When her child came into this world she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She knew that these people loved her like family, but it wasn't her place or purpose to be living in this castle and observing her friends' personal lives.

"Watch after yourself," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him back. A gust of air flew through the house as Markl swung the door open.

"Hey, hey watch it!" Calcifer's irritated voice rang out suddenly as he snatched up another piece of wood before going out. Sophie ignored him, for once, and grabbed a blanket before Howl could leave.

"You have to mind the baby! Do you want him to freeze?" she reprimanded him, tucking the thick cover in snugly around Michael. "Bye bye, love. Don't let Daddy do anything rash," she kissed her firstborn on the forehead.

"You talk as if I've done something bad before. You know me, Sophie, always cautious and overly careful when regarding other peoples' well being," Howl said quite seriously.

"Sure, sure. Now go on, you're burning daylight," she harried them out the door, slamming it shut behind them. Lucile quickly downed her juice, making sure to make it look as if she hadn't been paying any attention to their little farewell. She heard Sophie walk slowly up the steps into the main room and sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if he really knows how to care for children. Of course he's always been kind and loving, and never manhandles Markl or Michael… but he's so reckless. Like he doesn't think to feed them properly or make sure they have on a coat. It's not that he's mean, just a little foolish sometimes," Lucile turned in her chair to watch the other woman with interest. It was rare that Sophie told her feelings or opinions of things to others. She tended to keep to herself, most of the time.

Lucile blinked a couple times, taking in her friend's appearance. She seemed more drawn, today, as if there was bad news and she was stressing out all at once. Her eyes were shut, and she wrung her hands together, leaning back on the railing at the top of the steps. It looked as if she were in pain from something… troubled. Her old, light blue apron was tied securely around her once-more thin waist, recovered after pregnancy. The apron was stained from over three years of use, and it clashed with a purple dress. At least in Lucile's mind, purple and blue didn't go… and she wasn't at all sure why.

"Do I sound idiotic? I bet that I do. There's nothing wrong with Howl… he's absolutely wonderful, I know that… but sometimes I tend to wonder if he thinks before he acts. It's like he just acts on an impulse without thinking about it," Sophie confided her thoughts to her friend. Lucile blinked, taking it all in easily.

_At least you still have him, _a voice in the back of her head stated, and she looked at the silver haired woman longingly. How much she would love to have Sophie's luck, a warm home, to share a bed with another, true love still right there, a happy family… someone to worry about. All of that was ripped away from Lucile, and she would never let it go.

"I don't mean to sound rude, Sophie, and it's good for you to worry about Howl like that," Lucile heaved herself up out of the chair by supporting herself on the chair and table. She stood up, looking into Sophie's now-open, brown eyes. "But don't complain. You never know, he could be ripped away from you more easily than he was given to you."

**I feel like s for such a late update! Please forgive me but soooo much has been going on! -bows- SUMIMASEN!!! trans: excuse me/sorry Anyway please review, you know you want to Sorry I couldn't PM anybody because of difficulties! And I can't reply to your reviews but I am extremely thankful for every single one!**


End file.
